


chapter 0 act 2

by memphis (eglee)



Series: Here is Jaws [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eglee/pseuds/memphis
Summary: a Groundfish Day (1993) trope?!? how lovely and exciting.
Series: Here is Jaws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826509
Kudos: 1





	chapter 0 act 2

what?

what the fuck?

\

8:07...? wasn't it 8:07 like, 30 minutes ago? 

oh. i get it. its BILL MERMAID.JPG. thanks Bill. you piece of shit. 

now he has to do everything he already did all over again. at least with a new start to the same day, Otis can avoid making the same mistakes as before. isn't that what normally happens in those types of movies? 

you're kidding me.


End file.
